Right To Remain Silent
by Roarax
Summary: Rachel's been bad, and Ivy's there to turn her in. Rated M for a reason - Ivy/Rachel: femslash


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters; they belong to Kim Harrison. I just need an outlet for my frustration.

_ Who the Turn leaves their undergarments draped across the knob of a cupboard in the kitchen? _I smiled, picking up the red laced panties and bringing them to my nostrils for a good whiff. _Apparently, Ivy Tamwood does._

I'd officially been sexually involved with the attractive, dark-haired vampire for the past two months, still unable to fully grasp the reason I'd denied our relationship for so long. Ivy was out on a run right now, and I'd decided to tidy up the house while she was away like the good little girlfriend I'd become. I had to admit, I was genuinely surprised by the amount of things I'd found in various locations of the house. Of course, it was understandable that once we were both in the mood, cleanliness was thrown to the bottom of our priorities.

Things had begun getting pretty wild recently, Ivy's initiations bringing our _activities_ to the strangest places in the church: against the front window, in the hammock outside, under the biting cold water of the showerhead…even atop the washing machine—which I have to admit, had surpassed my expectations by a long shot.

The church was quiet, now, without Ivy's bubbly presence to add emotion to the otherwise dull environment. Since we'd made our relationship official, her attitude had altered towards people, situations, life in general…pretty much everything, essentially. It was a refreshing difference—only when the changes became noticeable did I fully comprehend just how much we both needed this. Repose. Tranquility. A serene atmosphere. I loved just how calm Ivy could make me, simply by being present, assuring me that this stage in life would last longer than any previous one.

I skipped down the hallway leading to what had previously been our rooms, humming softly as I passed the doors. Ivy's bedroom was now my own, and we had modified mine to accommodate dozens of pixies during the winter. Jenks, however, had clearly accentuated that if we were to be actively fondling each other every night, we were required to re-build the wall separating the rooms—so as to ensure his kids' sanities. Hey, it was his church after all. _Stupid, rich pixie._

I dumped the load of dirty clothes that I'd found lying randomly around the church into the hamper in my bathroom, and grabbed the Febreze from one of the top counters. I was still humming stupidly to myself as I twirled in circles, spraying the scented liquid around in the air as if the church stank worse than fairy farts.

A sudden chill of unease swept through me, and I stopped twirling for a few moments, if anything to regain my coherent state of mind. My heart began to beat with an increased rhythm, a rising tension building the adrenaline within me at a speed that was generally reserved for a drugged effect. It didn't make any sense: I'd never become so riled up in such a small amount of time before. My subconscious mind sent a giggled "_I told you so!"_ reverberating through my thoughts as the side of my face was smashed against the wall opposite to me, my left arm coming up painfully behind my back so that my hand connected with my right scapula.

"Oww, _fuck!"_ I dropped the bottle to the ground and clawed at my assailant futilely.

My pulse rose even higher as the individual behind me pressed their figure into my back, effectively revealing their gender. The hard peaks of soft breasts moulded themselves into my shoulder blades, soft lips connecting with my throbbing jugular as pointed teeth nipped teasingly at my pulse. A malicious smile played itself upon my lips even as my arm was contorted into a raw, inhuman-like position. The Turn take it, she'd managed to get me again.

"You have the right to remain silent." Ivy's crude, professional tone cut through me like a knife. "Anything you say can, and _will_, be used against you in a court of law."

Her free hand came around my waist to grab my hip, holding me securely against the wall as she thrust her sex into my ass. I threw my head back into the crook of her shoulder and neck, pleading with my body that she spare me the cruel and torturous leisure of her self-pleasure. I rasped her name, yet she only clutched me tighter.

"You have the right to an attorney." Once again, I was tormented by the contrast of the tone and choice of her words, and the delicious sensations she was deliberately pulling from my quivering figure. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

Her thigh had come between my legs to part them, limiting my mobile capacities. Her foot made sure to kick mine away from each other, a technique used in law enforcement to ensure that the accused be incapable of making a break for it. The arm that was pulled, with little to no compassion, behind me was placed so that the back of my hand connected with the protruding bulge of my scapula, allowing my fingers to reach out half an inch—enough to grab the tip of her nearest breast and give it a nice squeeze.

Ivy gasped in surprise, and whirled us around so that the wall wasn't in the way when she shoved the top-half of my body over. My waist and stomach formed a near perfect 90 degrees when the vampire professionally grabbed my second arm and clasped it in my back with the other. Before I had time to protest in any way, a charmed zip strip had already been secured around my wrists—the magic held within in enough to temporarily paralyze my powers, leaving me defenceless.

_Oh shit,_ my mind raced to find possible escape routes. _This is bad._

Once she'd ensured my hands were incapable of groping her once more, my body was once again thrown with no particular kindness against the same wall and her front was once more pressed onto my aching back. I felt her calm and skilled performance begin to fade with her resolve as the crotch of her leather pants ground sensually into my jean-clad ass. Ivy's hands came up to grab my biceps, her thumbs digging into muscle and urging me to emit a breathy moan; a plea for release.

I felt the softness of her lips against the cartilage of my ear, her silky voice enveloping me with promise as she lost the tone of her qualified allure, all the while keeping up the act. "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

I didn't answer her, determined to beat the vampire in this game of dominance.

She spun me around to face her, pressing her breasts up against mine in a wicked attempt to persuade me to let her have her way. Without words, Ivy was telling me that if I allowed her this submission, she would ensure my sexual release. Tempting. Very tempting. My hungry gaze locked with hers, finding them pupil-black. Expecting me to agree to her terms, a smile curved her luscious lips and her chest began to heave in anticipation.

But no one won Rachel Morgan over _that_ quickly.

"Let me go, Tamwood." I writhed under the weight she'd deliberately placed atop me, keen on rousing her instincts to the point where she wouldn't even be coherent enough to ask for permission anymore. "Before I make you."

She snarled, crushing her lips to my own in aim to momentarily sate her own rising lust. My body drooped, limping, her arms being the only thing to keep me standing as her tongue began to explore the interior of my mouth. Ivy pressed her hardened nipples into mine—eliciting a feral moan from the back of my throat—to hold me upright as her hands roamed downwards to cup my bottom. Glad to be of service, my legs rose the length of her thighs to secure themselves around her waist, and I was rewarded when she seductively thrust her crotch between my parted legs.

I almost gave up right then and there, nearing my turning point from playful disagreement, to _take me right now against the wall, slut. I can't take this anymore._ But I forced my thoughts away from the fact that there was a stunningly beautiful creature settled between my legs, willing to give me one of the best orgasms humanly conceivable if I so much as bore my neck in submission. It was hard. Really, really hard.

So there I was: against the wall, hands tied behind my back, legs wrapped around a gorgeous vampire, panting heavily with the woman's lips latched upon mine as her tongue claimed the territory of my mouth as her own.

"Last chance." I managed to rasp the words once her lips left mine, my mind barely capable of formulating complete sentences within my heated thoughts. _Sex with Ivy. Good…body. Legs. Boobies. Mmm…_ "You _will_ release me and allow me to ravage you; otherwise I can guarantee you'll regret it. I'm kind enough to offer you this one last opportunity. Take it or leave it."

Ivy's lip curled upward in an aggressive manner, bearing her fangs as she hissed at me. "You do _not_ speak like that to me, witch."

Her hips powerfully pushed forward once, only once, into my groin. I felt pleasure sizzle through my entire body, adrenaline singing merrily through my veins as my head begun to spin with the building tension the vampire was deliberately creating. The nails of her fingers dug into my ass, creating a delicious pain to raise awareness throughout the rest of my muscles. However, try as I might, Ivy had distanced herself enough from the crotch of my jeans, so that it was impossible for me to shove forward into her contact for release. On the contrary, I probably looked like a complete idiot, head lolled back and thrusting my hips into mid-air. Damn, this chick was good.

"I want it." I whispered the words, barely audible to my own ears.

_This_ made her smile. Slowly, she pushed her hips into my aching core, applying just enough pressure to ensure I wouldn't get off on it. "What is it that you want, dear heart?"

I growled in response, unwilling to recede and allow her this night of my submission. Not that I exactly minded the woman on top of me, hands caressing my flushed and sensitive skin, lips and tongue creating delicious sensations within my wet center…but tonight was about pride. And there was no way I was going to bow to the almighty Tamwood just because I was taunted by a bit of pleasure. The low resonance of a throaty chuckle made my blood pressure spike. Freaking vampire was laughing at me.

And for the love of blood, it was turning me on!

"You know I win, Rachel." Her silk voice oozed of sex, enveloping me in its promise of ecstasy. "Admit it. And I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a week."

_Ooh. Interesting._ I stayed silent; pride keeping my lips sealed, and dignity lecturing me about the pooling wetness between my thighs. I could literally feel the heat radiating from Ivy's body, a teasing caress upon my flushed skin. My breasts began to ache at the mere sight of her lips—how they were simply sitting there: plump and succulent—with nothing to do, nowhere to go. I could imagine them upon me, nipping and suckling until I cried out in frustration.

Ivy noticed my increased pulse, rapid breathing. She knew I was fantasizing about her, even when she stood against my body with her fingers digging into my ass. Her head dug itself in the crook of my neck, lips lightly brushing the tingling tissue as she taunted me with a sexy tone. "Raaaaachel. Let me take you to the moon and back."

Jesus Christ, she was talking about pleasing me. The realization made my pulse spike, and my lady parts responded quite vividly to her sensual tone, pulsating with need and demanding she pay attention to them. I pretty much felt my resolve slip away right then and there, leaking from my every orifice—along with some other bodily fluids—and pool at the floor beneath me. I groaned in dissatisfaction, and tightened my legs around her waist as to bring her closer to my quivering figure.

"N-now." I could barely speak; the tension within me making my legs limp and effectively soaking through the crotch of my jeans. "Please."

This time, I was lucky enough for Ivy not to poke at my submission as she generally did—but it was likely due to the fact that she was farther than me at this point in terms of arousal. I could see the black of her pupils completely engulf the rest of her eyes, fangs coming out to catch her plump bottom lip between their maws as she tried to control herself. Slowly, with deliberate ease, her lips descended to my cleavage so that she could pull at the material of my blouse with her teeth. It snapped back into place as soon as she let go, and I heard a low growl rumble in her throat.

"You have no idea how goddamn hot I was when I finally got to the church." _Oh Lord, she was going to talk to me while she fucked me. I loved it when she talked._ "I had to reprioritize my run, for the love of blood. All I could think about was you. You, and your lips. Your boobs. Your waist. Mmm…and those legs."

Her fingers left my bottom to accentuate each part of my body she uttered, igniting fire within me as she caressed my lips before descending to stroke at my breasts, followed by my waist, and ending with the length of my legs. Ivy pressed me tighter against the wall, and my legs wrapped more securely around her. I didn't care about the balance, really—I was simply trying to get my core as tightly pushed into her as I could. I'd have been able to begin a steady rhythm of pulls and pushes, if it weren't for the way my arms were awkwardly placed behind my back. I couldn't even use my shoulders for support as her fingers rose the length of my thighs and dipped between us, once, only once, to feel how god awfully wet I'd become. The tension nearly made me come right then and there.

"Untie me…" it was a plea, ripped from the bottom of my throat as my body refused to accept the fact that I was currently unable to touch her gorgeous skin. I kept flexing my arms, forcing the plastic material of the zip strip deeper into my wrists to entail a sense of entrapment. My jaw clenched; all I could think about was how deliciously good the vampire would feel beneath my finger tips.

Ivy was most definitely enjoying this. "Patience, dear heart." Her hands came to rest at my ribs, thumbs venturing dangerously close to my chest. She smiled. "You were never really the one to enjoy this kind of thing, were you, Rachel?"

I gasped as one of her hands came closer to fully cup my breast, the vampire holding the weight of it possessively in the palm of her hand like a precious crystal. Almost as soon as it had come, her hand removed itself to once again settle at my ribs. She was smiling again. I leaned forward as much as I could, and thrust backwards to smash my shoulders against the wall; I needed to feel something, and if it had to be pain, then so be it. Ivy planned on playing me on until I exploded. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, a teasing note still dripping from her voice. "You just have no idea what it does to me when you writhe, when you beg…and then when I finally bring you to the edges of this world with my body alone…"

She shuddered. Wow. Looks like it was actually possible to get Ivy off by allowing her to tease me, just so she could see me squirm. Interesting.

"Would you just have your way with me?" My thighs were sore from squeezing her hips and waist; my shoulders and back ached from a harsh pounding to the wall; my neck throbbed where previous bite scars pulsated with life; my breasts cried out for her lips; and my crotch? Don't even get me started about _that_. "I'll do whatever you want me to, just _fuck me already._"

A fresh wave of pheromones swept through me like a vibrator, making my every muscle clench with pure, raw pleasure as her voice dropped into that husky octave that was solely reserved for sex. Yessss! "Since you did say the magic words…"

One of her hands found its way to the small of my back, the other once again dropping to my ass, before she carried my quite like a child towards our bedroom. I squirmed in her arms, not because I wanted her to release me or because she was making me uncomfortable in any way, but because I wanted to get my wrists out of this plastic cage so I could squeeze her lady parts, goddammit! "Ivy," I whined, drawling the "y" of her name to make me sound like a child in a candy store. "Untie me!"

"When the time is right."

I ignored the dripping fire from my groin as she kicked the door to her room open, ripping the material of the threshold where the metal extension of the knob secured the wood in place. Her grip tightened around me as I attempted to turn in her arms to see the extent of the damage she'd done. If the loud _crack _of the broken planks had been any indication, I got the distinct impression we wouldn't be fixing this one with our bare hands. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as I took in what she'd just done.

"What the heck was that for!" It was a damn good thing Jenks wasn't here to bitch about his precious church, otherwise Ivy and I would have been in a huge pile of poop at the moment.

Ivy growled in response, her fingers digging into my butt harshly before she lay me down on our bed. I tried to sit up, feeling like a goddamn turtle when my shoulder placement weighed me down, and every movement strained my biceps to the point of pain. My jaw dropped when the vampire was actually brave enough to walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, leaving me on the bed: alone, wet, and sexually frustrated.

"Hey! Tamwood! Will you please tell me just what the fudge is going on?" I managed to sit myself up, facing the bathroom door. I glanced the other way to see that Ivy had practically ripped the door from one of its three hinges, as well as having torn open the wood of the doorframe. Perfect. "I'm not paying for that, just so you know!" I yelled to the closed door. "It was your fault! I mean I totally get that you're hot and bothered and all—so am I—but it can't be so bad as to prevent you from being capable of opening the door by using the freaking knob, can it, Ivy!"

The door to the bathroom swung open, then, crashing into the wall and making me jump. Ivy stood in the doorway, one arm draped alongside the frame of the threshold, and the other curled into a fist at her hip. I followed the length of her legs and body several times, incapable of ceasing to ogle the beauty that I proudly claimed as my own. She wore nothing but a skimpy, black nightie, accentuating each of her feminine curves. The material was transparent enough for me to see the shape and color of her perfect nipples: so I did the appropriate thing and mentally drooled. The color fit her perfectly, I had to admit—emphasizing her long black hair; the light from the bathroom glowing around her like an aura. My eyes stopped abruptly at her crotch: a delightful pair of black panties visible through the thin material of her nightgown. But it was not the color, nor even the texture of these undergarments that caught my eye. A thick, masculine bulge had deliberately been placed in evidence, spiking my arousal and making my breath hitch audibly.

I swallowed. "Oh…"

This type of _amusement_, shall we call it, was generally reserved for special occasions—but then again, if the look on Ivy's face as she leisurely sauntered towards me was any indication, this could definitely be classified as such a circumstance.

"This is your entire fault, you know." Her hips sashayed provocatively as she approached, my eyes my eyes remaining locked to hers as she spoke to me in a low, throaty monotone. "I swear to God those years I spent holding back were useless. You're just as goddamn gorgeous as the day I first laid eyes on you, witch. You smell just as good…and it's just as hard for me to keep my cool when you're seated in front of me. Vulnerable. Exposed. Aroused…"

"Hey!" She was talking about the first time she'd jumped me in the living room, when we'd first begun living together. "I was most definitely _not_ aroused back then. You're just making all this up so you can fee—"

Her weight suddenly was atop me, pushing my back and tied wrists against the bed as one of her hands aggressively groped my breast while the other had a finger pressed to my lips. "Hush. You speak too much."

Vampire incense washed through me and I happily drowned in it, blissful with being engulfed in everything that was purely Ivy Tamwood. I whined pathetically as her hands begun fumbling at the hem of my blouse, her fingers cold in contrast to the heated way my body was responding to hers. Ivy had managed to straddle one of my thighs, the wetness of her own core seeping through the material of my jeans as the silicone appendage pressed into my skin like an enticing invitation. Her name tumbled from my lips, and she moaned as it escaped me—as if I could get her off solely by crying her name.

Her lips brushed my cheek as the warm breath from her words rushed into my ear. "If you keep acting like this, Rachel, I won't be able to draw out your pleasure. I'll simply have to desolate you without restraint, hastily, to in turn hold no particular satisfaction for either of us." As if to emphasize her point, her hips rubbed my thigh, so that the marvellous invention between her legs massaged the length of my leg. I exhaled, frustrated. "Tell me what you want. Give yourself completely to me, and I promise to rightfully make you feel like the goddess you've always been."

Her sweet words temporarily dissipated the rough, sweaty, and aggressive situation we'd created, but my mind was snapped back to the fullness of her breasts and how desperately I craved their feel in the palms on my hands as she thrust the penal add-on once again into my inner thigh.

"I want that _inside me_." I could barely control my pulse; it felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest cavity. "I want your lips on me; I want your hands enveloping my every element. And I want these clothes…on the floor."

She smiled, obviously having to bring her smart-ass into the bedroom exactly when my body was shuddering with the pheromones she was intentionally throwing at me, my lady parts quivering for release, and my breath shallow and fast enough to make me pass out any moment, now. I nearly dislocated my shoulders from their sockets as she enquired matter-of-factly, "In that order, dear heart?"

"Clothes," I growled. "Floor. Now."

"So demanding…" she mumbled with a smile, lowering her lips to place deliberate kisses along the length of my cleavage. I nearly kicked her with my free legs for having chosen to do something else in favour of _not doing_ what I'd told her to—but ended up throwing my head back instead, screaming as pain ripped through my system when she suddenly sunk her fangs into the side of my right breast.

"Iv-Ivy…" My mood changed from sexually cranky to delirious, biting the insides of my cheeks as the pain rapidly altered into a searing pleasure. "Take it. God, take it all."

As soon as those words had exited my mouth, before our auras could even think of merging, her mouth detached itself from my chest, and she licked the wound clean. My lips were aching with their fullness, blood having rushed to the top layer of my…well, everything. I felt hot, the sensation sweeping through me as I tried to recollect my thoughts as to what had just occurred. My chin fell against my chest so that I could see Ivy, who was staring vacantly at the bite marks on my chest, eyes engulfed in black as she tried to hold back the instincts that pushed her to finish her meal.

"Only a taste for tonight," her words were soft, playfully domineering.

That…_bitch! _She was doing this on purpose! "Oh, Jesus Christ. You'll do the opposite of everything I say, won't you Tamwood? Well in that case, I insist you keep me tied up, with every piece of my clothes on. Sit me up, we'll play some Monopoly."

She smiled. "I love you."

I rolled my eyes—there it was again, in the worst of situations: the L-word. "Ivy, I don't wanna get lovey-dovey with you at the moment. I love you too, but right now I think I'm going to explode if you don't do something about my state. Sexual limbo is not a good place for me."

She kissed me, then, softly at first. Her hand came up behind my neck, thumb and fingers massaging the very tender muscles on my nape—likely present due to the position of my wrists and its effect upon my shoulders—as her mouth moved against mine. It didn't take long for her to take complete control of the kiss, lips moving with firm objective and teeth coming into contact with the fleshy tissue of my own lips.

Her hands moved with purpose as they fumbled with the neckline of my blouse, expecting to find buttons hidden under the material of the frilly top. She growled when the shirt didn't cooperate with her intentions, but it wasn't as if I exactly minded her fingers scuffling between my breasts. She fisted her hands in the fabric, pulling her fists away from each other as if it would help make appear magical buttons—as to aid Ivy in her treacherous quest to remove my chemise. Let me just state that things could have worked so much more simply if she'd have had the effortless dignity to untie my wrists.

"It's a simple top," I told her, but since our lips were locked, I was pretty sure it came out as more of a: _ets-ha himpah…tuh._

With a hasty jerk of her biceps, Ivy had fruitfully managed to tear one of my favourite blouses right down the middle of my breasts to my navel. Perfect. Just freaking perfect. I opened my mouth, ready to yell at her despite my heated state, when I felt the first breeze of fresh air coming in through the smashed-open door upon my bare chest. Yes, bare—I rather enjoy setting the ladies free when I don't have to be seen in public.

Upon seeing the convenient way I'd chosen to clothe myself this morning, Ivy's lips immediately dipped down to take me into her mouth. Finally, I was getting some action! My next exhale came out in a breathy moan, as her tongue worked my right breast while her fingers paid respect to the other. She didn't, however, linger around my chest area for too long. Ivy began trailing kisses down, between my breasts, and towards my stomach. Dexterous fingers came to grab at my hips, holding my now writhing figure securely upon the bedspread. It wasn't exactly as if I could go that far, in any situation, seeing as I was _still_, by the Turn, tied up.

I gasped her name when she took the button of my jeans between her teeth and pulled gently. Hands came to the aid of her mouth, to remove the pressure—suddenly tighter than the usual—of tightness around my waist. The vampire expertly hooked her thumbs under the fabric, and slid the pants down and over my hips; along with my damp underwear.

"You need to work on your self-control, Rachel," Ivy instructed me as she palmed the wetness of my panties in her hands, basking in the scent of my arousal. "If you can do that, then I might be able to control the nasty thoughts I keep having about you. Because as a full-blooded member of the vampire race, I'm fully entitled to immunity concerning provocation in sexual activities. So the blame for this falls upon you."

The teasing note in her tone danced around the edges my mind, and I would have answered her had her thigh not been pressed against my soaked sex, making nothing but shallow breathing possible. My hips bucked upwards, naked crotch grinding up against her leg so that I could finally attain some type of release.

Ivy heard me moan as I pleasured myself against her thigh, and immediately repositioned herself as to limit my mobile capacities, so I did the logical thing and whined. I resumed moaning, however, as her hand slipped between us so that she could feel my arousal, fingers moving skilfully upon me as she fought herself for self-control. The rare few moments my eyes spent open, they were fixed upon hers—it was fascinating. The black of her pupils undulated with supernatural, predatory enthral, began expansion slower than how it usually would proceed, simply to return to its natural state as Ivy blinked heavily to find a sliver of control within her heated system. And every single surge of restrained power to sizzle through her was because she wanted this to be about us, and not the blood lust. _How sweet…_

"Ivy if you don't plunge _something_ deep inside me soon, I'm going to kill you. Twice." Her slow and irregular movements upon my sex were driving me insane, offering the type of pleasure that teetered upon the borderline of insufficient. Ask me what I would have thought about this genre of movement a couple months ago, and I would have come right then and there, simply by thinking about it. Now, Ivy had conditioned me to solely be capable of being satisfied by the more sophisticated types of pleasures. This did not qualify.

Surprisingly, she removed her hand as soon as my empty threat had been uttered, eliciting another pathetic whine from me, but entailing an intrigued _hmm_ as she stood and placed herself at the foot of the bed, asserting a sensuous posture.

"You've been bad, Rachel." Her fingers ran lightly upon her stomach, lifting the silken, transparent, and inviting material of her nightie in a way that only gave me the lightest of glimpses. "And you more than anyone should know that people who do bad things receive bad consequences, shouldn't you?"

I bobbed my head with what some would describe as too much enthusiasm, a fresh coat of liquid washing over the insides of my thighs. My sore arms flexed again, without my permission, and the plastic dug deeper into the flesh of my wrists to make me hiss through clenched teeth. But God, I'd chew through my own tissue if that's what it took to be able to touch Ivy Tamwood right now. My naked breasts were exposed to the air around us, the halves of my ripped blouse sprawled on both sides of me—impossible for the vampire to remove the entire material due to the way my arms were currently positioned—and my pants and panties lay somewhere on the floor of the room.

Ivy swiftly pulled the irritating fabric over her head, allowing me to see her perfectly-sized breasts, dark nipples tweaked into hard and tempting peaks. Overwhelming emotion and arousal swept through me, and I writhed suggestively, hoping to entice her back onto the bed with that single motion. Never before had I wanted something so much as I did right now—which was the liberation of my hands, goddammit! One could probably write a book on the shape, texture, and feel of Ivy's boobies. No joke. They were the flawless model for a male fantasy: the type that fit perfectly into the palm of one's hand, creamy to the sight, and firm to the touch. Two unblemished globes of a delicious, succulent expanse of flesh; nipples practically begging to be taken into one's mouth and suckled upon softly. Lord knew how much I wanted those right now.

My lips parted to allow a frustrated growl to escape my throat, but they immediately clamped shut as her fingers dropped, stroking the bulge that was hidden beneath her inviting underwear. Her eyes flit shut as those dextrous fingers caressed the apparent, masculine swell; breath rapidly altering to an irregular pace as if she was actually deriving some kind of pleasure from the added adjunct limb. So I simply lay there, ogling the beauty that was mine draw a distinct satisfaction from an insignificant action—being incapable of even hoisting my body into an erect position to catch a better view. I felt like a turtle.

"I can't believe I didn't even have the control to finish my run," her voice dropped to that husky octave once more, and my breath hitched. "It's insane—the moment I thought about what you might be doing, where you were, how you would look without the unnecessary weight of your clothes…" she trailed off.

"Well, here I am!" I said, my voice broken from the lingering sexual tension that gnawed away at my insides. I sounded desperate, but I didn't exactly care at this point. "With…no clothes on. On the bed. Sweaty. Naked. Ready to implode if something doesn't happen soon…no pressure. Wet. Trembling. Did I mention naked?"

"Mhm. Twice." She practically purred the words.

She stood there, watching my naked form move upon the bedspread as I tried to free myself from this wretched plastic entrapment. I could have cared less about the fact that my powers were neutralized for the time being; all I wanted was my mobile capacities back! I grunted painfully as I attempted to slip my hands underneath my butt, prior to bringing them under and around my legs so that I could rest them triumphantly upon my abs. I grinned at the vampire, who seemed displeased.

"Ha. See? I can take care of mysel—"

Before I knew it, the vampire was once again on top of me, arms binding my wrists above my head and legs on either side of my hips. Her eyes were black, threatening and predatory. She flashed me a glimpse of her canines, and a low growl rumbled in her throat. _Shit. I had pissed the vampire off._

"Dear, dear Rachel…"

Her voice was sex itself, embodied within the luscious and inviting flesh of this woman I loved. As soon as her words were spoken with a hoarse and husky presence, she moved her hips higher up my waist, and back down once again. Only then did I feel it.

The appendage hidden beneath the fabric had been set free, likely due to the fact that said panties were somewhere, anywhere, strewn carelessly across the floor of the bedroom. Ivy Tamwood was on top of me, now completely nude unless one counted the harness strapped securely around her waist—otherwise hidden by the black lace of her undergarments—with a tantalizing surprise attached to the crotch of her figure. I unintentionally released a fresh wave of bodily fluids at the mere thought of it within me, and as she always did: Ivy noticed, making note to accentuate my state with her words.

"Such an impatient little girl tonight, aren't we, witch? I do admit, though, that a portion of the blame should be placed on me. It's true, I _have_ been teasing more than the usual quota…but then again, you haven't been half as cooperative as you usually are. This should suffice as punishment." Her lips brushed my ear, voice dropping to a barely audible whisper—one of the most sexy tones I'd ever heard. "I thought you wanted to play Monopoly, dear heart. Why are you so wet?"

Both of her hands were placed upon my forearms, breasts sweeping suggestively against mine and black eyes fixed on my own. I didn't even have enough time to retort a well sculpted answer to her evident question, when I felt the delicious tang of Ivy upon my lips. She took possession of my body exactly the way she took control of my mouth: with sheer aggression, fortified determination, and skilful ease. Jus' the way I liked it.

Her knees came between my legs to part my thighs, and I happily complied—offering full submission to this woman whom I trusted more than anyone else on this globe. Her lips remained locked with mine as she settled between my legs, the head of the delicious, flesh-like silicone pressed up against my dripping entrance. Ivy waited, as if asking for permission—holding back until I have her a bright, flashy green light to indicate that she was allowed to proceed, with no potential negative repercussions.

"The Turn take it, Ivy!" My breath came raggedly as our lips parted, my body fighting for the adequate amount of oxygen. This chick was seriously starting to piss me off. "Will you have sex with me, already!"

_Ding!_ went the green light as she took no hesitation in plunging the additional, masculine limb deep into my feminine sheath, inciting me to contract each and every one of my muscles as she began a light and steady thrust of her hips: I felt the penal appendage ripple within me as she moved. My wrists were still locked into place above my head, breasts heaving against hers, my eyes closed and yet my mind distinctly aware of the way the vampire was ogling me. It didn't make me uncomfortable in the slightest—the way she was attentive, knowing of the every way my visage and expression shifted to accommodate the feeling of pleasure coursing through me—in fact, if anything, it was arousing me further.

I felt my fluids drip slowly down the insides of my thighs as Ivy sped up her pace, lips moving to lick and suck at my neck. My head fell back, offering compliance, as she used the flat of her tongue to hit every sensitive nerve present beneath my flesh. Sweat began to bead upon my naked skin, tickling and arousing areas that were left unattended as they slid down my body and onto the bedspread. My breast still throbbed where she'd bitten me moments ago, the pheromones she was releasing not aiding my quest to forget the wound. Ivy wanted tonight to be about us, minus the sharing of blood. It had happened before, and I was perfectly understanding as to where she'd derived the desire to cease desire from.

"Moan for me, Rachel." Her voice was strained, and God it was spiking my craving. "I can't hear you. I want to hear you."

I didn't even have to force myself—the moan was ripped from the bottom of my lungs, mingled in with the hoarse rasping of her name as searing ecstasy took over my mind and soul when she sped up pace to an inhuman speed. I tried to tell her she was doing good, that I was liking this new approach to sexual activities—but my mind was just a pile of slush at the moment. I couldn't even formulate clear thoughts. Even my senses were disoriented, but my eyes found her soon enough. Her own naked body was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, lips plump and inviting; breasts rattling for attention as she propelled her hips atop me. She was beautiful.

"How far are you?" The words were in no means meant to be pressurized—I was well aware of the fact that Ivy Tamwood would never tire when it came to these types of recreational hobbies. No, Ivy was asking me if I wanted her to finish me off.

Those four words and their husked tone, combined with the rapid, rapturous thrusts of her figure were almost enough to send me to a climax. Fortunately, however, over the many weeks of being with Ivy, I had managed to elongate my natural capacities as a woman to put off. Therefore I was ultimately capable of holding back as the sexy words rolled off of her tongue. _Mmm…her tongue._ I knew, now, what the vampire did to get me off. What it entailed, and the expertise at which she was able of delivering, was so enticing that before my mind had even had the time to process the entire information of her words' implications, I was already bobbing my head up and down, murmuring various incoherencies along the lines of: "Please. I want…now. It, please."

Abruptly, her movements stopped when she was still pressed deeply inside, and I released a long and satisfying moan as she slowly pulled the length of the appendage out of me. Before I could be made aware of what was happening, the woman had already placed herself on all fours, tongue coming out to lick hungrily at her lips as she stared directly into my core.

My sheath pulsed with life, throbbing for her attention; as always, she delivered. Ivy took me into her mouth, caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue and teeth as her lips playfully pulled at the rest of me. My tied hands came to grasp at her fine, black hair, pulling her closer to me as she gently brought my body to climax. When her lips were upon my nether ones, Ivy was always gentle. No matter what the previous state of her sexuality had been, the vampire was always soft, caring and tender when she was upon me. Her name tumbled from my lips, and she ran her tongue through and up my slit one last time before release roared within me. My inner passage noticeably constricted, thighs squeezing around Ivy's shoulders, and nails digging deep into her scalp as orgasm ripped its way throughout my system.

It took me a couple of moments to recover, as it always did, but soon after, Ivy was once again at my side, arm draped lazily over my hip as she kissed me soundly. The sweet tang of myself was still very apparent in her taste, but it was nothing except satisfying to know that this woman was mine—willing to hold me, to kiss me, to please me. I had waited years and years to find the perfect guy, and only much later did I find out that that guy was, in fact, a girl. No, a woman. _My _woman.

We broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. The following silence was far from being awkward, and I took my time in ogling her naked figure.

"Ivy?"

She was drawing light patterns on my stomach as I watched her, and didn't even look up at me to answer. "Mhm?"

"I wanna play the bad cop, next time." I smiled.

Her eyes snapped up to mine, then. They had returned to a healthy chocolate, but her pupils were rapidly expanding as she sensed the new wash of desire sweeping through me. "Really? Hmm."

Her fingers roamed lower, grazing my folds and entailing a smirk as she re-evaluated my endurance capacities. Her hands came up to grab at my own, and she brought my tied wrists up to her mouth. With a seemingly insignificant motion, she swiped the material between her teeth, and the plastic broke. I flexed my fingers happily; glad to finally be able to wrap my arms around my favourite vampire.

"You're going to need something stronger than this to hold _me_ down, though." I looked up at her to see that she was holding the broken plastic strip between her thumb and index finger teasingly. "Ready for Round Two?"

**End.**


End file.
